Talk:Henry Istvan
This man truly was a living monument, and a very fertile man with his 29 children. My August Magnus Donia had 7 with his wife and 14 with other women, but Mr. Istvan is the true champion of fertility! Dr. Magnus 17:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :What I find particularly amusing is that you often don't mention that the wives were later divorced. --Semyon 17:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Also I noticed all the children are still alive, even the one born in 1913. Apparantly old age is a genetic trait afterall! Dr. Magnus 18:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) @ Dr. Magnus: I just put the birth dates. But many are still alive. @ Seymon: he just left his wives, or they left him. Also, he didn't marry many of them Horton11 18:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Reminds me of the Duggar family. Ever scene the Show 19 and Counting? Marcus Villanova 20:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : No but i heard of it. Many kids but still only 1 family. Istvan had many families (too many actually) Horton11 20:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Did he also have a secret family like Marlon Brando's last three kids with his house maid? Celebs do it a lot. Dr. Magnus 21:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :he fell in love with Sophie Brown and they had seven children from In Spain he had a child with a nurse, Sofia del Toro In France, he fell in love with Therese Latour, a nurse. He and Therese had 4 children. All this while still officially with Sophie Brown Horton11 21:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::A bit like Bob Marley; having kids with different women but always staying together with his own wife (Rita Marley). Dr. Magnus 21:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. he would always have an excuse to leave. He liked to fight wars and was not committed to his wives/partners. Though he stayed with his last wife for many years. Horton11 21:15, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::He could also live on a tropical paradise like Tahiti with several wives and children. Dr. Magnus 21:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::He liked modern city life, and anyways he's dead. Very old though. Horton11 ::Probably the Lovian record for most spouses to one man (9), most wars fought by 1 Lovian, most children to a Lovian (29) and oldest Lovian. (112 years old) :He must have over twohundred grandchildren, great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren by now! Dr. Magnus 09:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, many. Horton11 14:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps a Lovian Ginuess world Record book is needed? Marcus Villanova 14:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah thats what i was thinking. Horton11 14:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Here is is- The Lovian Book of Records Horton11 18:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, sounds like a amazingly good fighter to me Bucu 20:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes,a well decorated figure. Horton11 22:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol Lol, "Istvan died of very old age in his house in Newhaven"... I guess dying of "very old age" is like dying of plain old age, but then worse? Like super-AIDS from South Park? Anyway, I think I know what kept this man alive so long: plenty of exersize. Well written, Horton! The Master's Voice 15:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :For sure. He probably remained sexually active until his 70s or 80s. Though no other children have been attributed to him yet. HORTON11 15:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it DOES do wonders for your health... this fellow here is currently 107 and still very, very active. Just made a rap video with some real young chicks and rappers. His secret for his 90 year career? His 50-year younger wife! Mr. Istvan is more real then you'd think. The Master's Voice 16:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My grand father had 16 children, but only with my grand mother. JPeralta 21:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC)